


Yes, I love you

by MellaRyuzaki



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 03:48:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7602178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MellaRyuzaki/pseuds/MellaRyuzaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You could not choose best place, if not the city of the love.</p>
<p>After having consumed our love for the whole night, now we are here, on this bed.</p>
<p>I had not even realized that you woke up you and you were observing me, while I was being lost in that memoirs.</p>
<p>></p>
<p>That your voice aroused me and smiles, reciprocating those words with a loaded kiss of love on your lips.</p>
<p>></p>
            </blockquote>





	Yes, I love you

The sound of the birds that you/they welcome the morning, aroused me from my sleep.

I felt the side of the bed occupied by that so warm body by that so beloved person.

 

It slowly opened the eyes finding again me his/her dormant and relaxed face in front of me. I lifted the hand caressing his/her fresh cheek that, up to few times ago it was warm and sweaty.

My hand slipped along its neck reaching its breast, to the height of the heart, perceiving that slow pulsations and sweets.

 

" This heart beats only for you Min. "

 

Those words, said before the evening, they still played again in my ears, arriving in the mind as the sweetest of the melodies.

Don't I still believe it, do you know?

  
After a lot of time together as friends, colleagues and fiancés, I can now live this new chapter of our life as you get married.

 

You, bridegrooms.

 

I still consider to as you have proposed me him, that evening to our preferred restaurant in Japan. You had organized every thing since principle.  
That gesture done on purpose for picking up the earth napkin to kneel you in front of me, in front of the presents, with the pillbox in hand.

You smiled at to see my full eyes of tears, while I was nodding more times to that proposal.

 

Yours not the preserò well when, three months later we introduced us to your house to invite them to our private marriage. Your father insulted you and your mother, the lady that so much loved me, looked me with contempt for the first time.

Have you always asked thing it made me happy, no? The answer is in front of you. "

 

Only your sorela accepted this fact, because her some had understood. Mine, for our fortune, there benedirono and they accepted to participate in the marriage and I was happy in to look at that your face illuminated of joy.

It was enough for you that I am happy.

 

When it arrived the big day, he/she fully remembered all the emotions that invaded my heart and my mind.  
I almost grabbed on me to the arm of my father, while it was reassuring me that everything would have been all right.

When I arrived next to the altar, all of my emotions faded away, leaving only space to one: the joy.

You were there, with that your smile that always made me fall in love, day after day, of you.

Once arrived, the function started and I could repeat him/it for all the lives that I would have had that " him, I want him/it."

When we kissed us, it also felt that it was a new kiss a kiss that would have opened a new chapter of our life: husband and husband.

After the celebrations, you have me "abducted" and brought here, in this marvelous city for our honeymoon.

 

Paris.

 

You could not choose best place, if not the city of the love.

After having consumed our love for the whole night, now we are here, on this bed.

I had not even realized that you woke up you and you were observing me, while I was being lost in that memoirs.

<< Bonjour mon amour. >>

That your voice aroused me and smiles, reciprocating those words with a loaded kiss of love on your lips.

<< Yes, I love you. >>


End file.
